Le Poudlard Fou
by Ccilia
Summary: Fic que je publie au nom d'une copine : Mélinda-chap 5 et 6
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde. ! Bon, alors je voulais vous présenter une fic que je publierai sur ce site mais qui n'est pas du tout de moi. ! Cette fic est à Mélinda, une amie à moi que j'ai "potterisée" depuis un peu plus d'un an et qui s'est, elle aussi, lancé dans les potterfictions. ! Mais ayant décidé d'arrêté cette fic j'espère que, si cette fic vous plaît, ça parviendra à la convaincre de continuer. !  
  
Donc, le principe est simple. ! Si ça vous plaît, reviewer cette fic et je vous mettrais les autres chapitres que g actuellement (elle m'en a tapé 8 mais elle en a encore autant à taper.). ! Et peut-être que vous m'aiderez à la convaincre d'écrire la suite. !  
  
Pour vous expliquer, voilà le résumé général de l'histoire. ! Harry est en cinquième année. ! Il va, bien sûr faire la rencontre de curieux personnage, dont Syramar que vous verrez dans le 4ème chapitre, mais tout va de travers. : les hiboux font grève, Hermione porte un intérêt soudain à essayer de communiquer avec le monstre du Loch Ness, Hagrid se met à inventer des parfums, Dumbledore n'est pas au milieu de sa forme, une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard. ! Mais tout bascule dans la folie la plus totale lorsque, à la suite d'une fausse manipulation, durant un cours d'Enchantement d'après Noël(j'sais plus trop ce qu'elle voulait faire), ils se retrouvent projeter dans un "Poudlard carrément fou" et démentiel. ! Mais seul Harry en réchappe et a jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour trouver d'où vient le sort et comment le contrer, avant que tout ceci ne soit irréversible. !  
  
Voilà, alors, si ça vous dit, je vous mettrais bientôt le premier chapitre du "Poudlard fou" de Mélinda. 


	2. un colis surprise

Alors, voilà, comme promis, le chapitre 1 de la fic le Poudlard Fou de Mélinda  
  
Ils sont courts, mais bon, moi, personnellement, j'trouve qu'elle est facile et agréable à lire. !  
  
Don, merci, pour elle, aux revieweurs : Phénéatis, Pheniamon, Shinji et Mary-Evy et Bouboule 26(d'ailleurs, je l'ai appelée hier et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait continuer à me taper la suite. ! Comme quoi. ! ^____^)  
  
Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR, la fic est à Mélinda.  
  
Titre : le Poudlard fou (par contre, je préviens que c'est très long à se mettre en place.)  
  
Auteur : Mélinda  
  
Bon, allez, bonne lecture !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1°) UN COLIS SURPRISE.  
  
Au 4 rue Privet Drive, la fin des vacances se faisait déjà sentir et Harry n'en était que très soulagé. Cela faisait 3 fois qu'une dispute chez les Dursley, le réveillait en sursaut. En ce début de mardi, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, un bref coup d'?il sur le paquet que tenait Oncle Vernon suffit pour lui indiquer que de nouveaux problèmes allaient surgir comme un diable de sa boîte. Les 2 semaines précédentes, 2 enveloppes étaient arrivées par la poste. L'une d'entre elles, avait été envoyée par Poudlard. Comme chaque année, McGonagall donnait la liste des effets et d'autres recommandations afin de ne pas perturber la rentrée des 1e années. La seconde enveloppe, était accompagnée d'un colis express. Hermione lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, elle passait ses vacances en Ecosse et se réjouissait d'avoir pu trouver une langue commune pour discuter avec le monstre du Loch Ness. Elle lui avait offert 1 abonnement d'un an à Quidditch magazine et le premier numéro était déjà arrivé. Depuis ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière avec Voldemort, Les Dursley évitaient de mettre leur nez dans les affaires de Harry et, pour la première fois de sa vie, ils n'avaient pas ouvert le courrier de celui-ci, expédié par la voie normale. Par ailleurs, dans un accès de colère, Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur le nez de Dudley le menaçant de lui jeter un sort, s'il recommençait à revêtir Hedwige, sa fidèle chouette, d'un déguisement de lutin des bois. Depuis, ce dernier ne s'avisait plus de l'approcher, il lui avait même offert sa part de gâteau fourré pour qu'Harry remonte dans sa chambre. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon ne le contrariaient plus aussi, mais veillaient tout de même à maintenir une certaine autorité. Cet autre paquet arrivé par la poste avait été frappé de plusieurs timbres et de ce fait, Harry avait une idée de l'expéditeur. Depuis un mois, l'organisation postière des sorciers avait été sévèrement perturbée. Les hiboux, chouettes et autres volatiles postiers étaient sur le pied de guerre et s'étaient mis en grève, réclamant des stations de repos en lévitation pour les voyages trop long, dans des endroits inconnus aux moldus. Ceux-ci étaient depuis submergés de courriers quelque peu étranges. Le fait est que ce matin, qui s'annonçait paisible par un soleil radieux, s'embruma rapidement pour Harry à cause du paquet. Il avait l'impression de voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de son oncle car il avait en effet le teint écarlate et le regard meurtrier du siècle. Harry regrettait presque de ne pas avoir apporté sa baguette pour se défendre ou même Dobby pour l'effrayer et le faire s'évanouir. «QU'EST-CE.QUE.C'EST.QUE ÇA ? ! ! » La main tremblante de colère, il leva le paquet au ciel. Harry s'aperçut qu'avec ses narines palpitantes, des serpents assortis qui lui pousseraient sur le crâne lui auraient donné beaucoup de style. « De quoi parles-tu ? » Dit-il innocemment. Tante Pétunia dû retenir son mari afin d'éviter une hospitalisation aux urgences de son neveu et donc la naissance de soupçons sur l'éducation, déjà suspecte, de celui-ci. Derrière elle, une boule jaune se pelotonnait dans le canapé. Dudley semblait véritablement effrayé : sa bouche bavait comme atteint de la rage, ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et il tremblait de toute sa graisse. Poussant de couinements de douleur, il sursautait de temps en temps comme ayant de légers spasmes. « Un colis.était destiné à Dudley. » Oncle Vernon haletait tel un buffle. « Il contenait 2 beignets.et Dudley les a avalés.ET.REGARDES LE RESULTAT ! ! ! » Epuisé, il tomba las et désespéré dans 1 fauteuil. Harry dirigea son regard vers une moitié de beignet, tombé au sol. Sautant un peu partout et poussant des cris mexicains : « ARRIBA.ARRIBA ! ! ! » Oncle Vernon mis son visage entre ses larges mains, ne savant plus que faire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est normal. C'est une spécialité des sorciers.Le.Euh.L'Aïe Aïe Aïe ! » Hésita Harry. L'accent qu'avait pris celui-ci rendit le beignet fou d'excitation et il commença à décrire des ronds pour danser et finalement se perdre dans le jardin. « Hum.Les effets ne sont que temporaires. C'est pour amuser les petits.Rien de grave. » A ces mots, Oncle Vernon se leva et lui jeta le paquet violemment à la figure. « Monte ! Et ne redescend que quand je te l'aurais autorisé ! Mais. HORS DE MA VUE ! ! » Harry se hâta de saisir l'objet et de grimper 4 à 4 les marches.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Alors, titre du chapitre 2 : le Grimoire 


	3. le grimoire

Alors, voilà, le chapitre 2 de la fic le Poudlard Fou de Mélinda  
  
Il est encore plus court, mais bon, par la suite, ça s'allongera. ! Moi je sais que c pas toujours facile de faire des romans à chaque chapitre (je parle pas pour Alo qui nous fait toujours des chapitres d'une longueur pas possible. ! Mais bon, ça vaut trop le coup donc on s'en plaint pas. ! Non ? ^__^) Mais, je reviens à mon amie.  
  
Donc, merci, pour elle, aux revieweurs : Shinji, Sarahlou  
  
Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR, la fic est à Mélinda.  
  
Titre : le Poudlard fou (par contre, je préviens que c'est très long à se mettre en place.)  
  
Auteur : Mélinda  
  
Bon, allez, bonne lecture !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2°) LE GRIMOIRE.  
  
Assit sur le lit, il ouvrit rapidement le colis. Un magnifique grimoire était gravé de ses initiales en majuscules d'or mis en relief. Une lettre accompagnait le livre et Harry se rendit compte que les expéditeurs étaient bien les Weasley : Cher Harry, Nous espérons mes frères, ma mère, ma s?ur et moi que tu passes des vacances agréables. Nous avons un nouveau passe-temps. Maman, en dégnomant le jardin, a découvert que ces bestioles récoltaient du miel (délicieux), et le gardaient au frais dans leur terrier. Ainsi pour se l'approprier sans avoir à nous battre, nous leur avons proposé quelque chose de plus «approprié » : des jeux. S'ils gagnent, ils remportent 1 grain de riz (ils sont éblouis par cela), si on gagnent, ils nous donnent 2 pots de miel. Maman a fait que les jeux soient quand même en notre faveur. Par exemple, nous avons appris le basket-ball et comme ils sont minuscules et ignorants, c'est nous qui gagnons à chaque fois. Bien entendu, en bon «vainqueur » nous leur offrons 2 grains de riz par bonté ! ! Sinon, bon anniversaire. Voici, un bouquin que tu vas sûrement apprécier : il rédige ta vie au fur et à mesure, se rajoutant des pages si tu vis hyper longtemps ! Au fait, Fred et Georges ont pensé à Dudley et ont concocté une nouvelle recette : beignets fourrés aux haricots sauteurs du Mexique. Si çà marche, contacte-nous ! Profites des derniers jours. Coquecigrue s'est lui aussi mis en grève alors qu'il adore poster ! Le monde tourne vraiment à l'envers. A LA PROCHAINE. Bien à toi, ton ami Ron ! P.S : Hermione m'envoie des courriers en symboles incompréhensibles : le seul mot que j'ai compris c'était «Lock Ness ». Comme je dis toujours, une tête trop pleine est une tête d'Hermione !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c fini. ! Le titre du chapitre 3 : l'erreur de Ron.  
  
Et voilà un "p'tit extrait" (comme le chapitre est pas très long.) : " [.] Ce cadeau ne manquait pas d'originalité et Harry reconnaissait bien en cela Ron. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla momentanément et une nuée de chauve souris surgit des pages, égratignant Harry au passage. A sa grande déception, les pages étaient vides, rêches et froides comme glacées par l'absence de vie. La première portait une insigne : « L'arrivée à Poudlard. » Ainsi, l'histoire ne prendrait début que là." 


	4. Chap3 et 4 L'erreur de Ron et Syamar

Alors, voilà, le chapitre 3 de la fic le Poudlard Fou de Mélinda. Mais, à la suite des remarques des revieweurs, j'ai décidée, avec, bien sûre, l'accord de mon amie, de "prolonger" un peu, en postant, non seulement le chapitre 3 : l'erreur de Ron, mais aussi le chapitre 4 : Syramar. Ca allonge pas beaucoup plus mais, c'est toujours mieux que rien. ! Si ce système vous plaît, je continuerai comme ça, en fonction du bon vouloir de Mél., dont j'attends toujours les chapitres suivant le 8. ! D'ailleurs, je sais, de source sûre que, par la suite, les chapitres seront plus long. !  
  
Donc, merci, pour elle, au revieweur : Shinji  
  
Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR, la fic est à Mélinda.  
  
Titre : le Poudlard fou (par contre, je préviens que c'est très long à se mettre en place.)  
  
Auteur : Mélinda  
  
Bon, allez, bonne lecture !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
3°) L'ERREUR DE RON.  
  
Cette lettre donnait à Harry, l'envie de revenir à Poudlard le plus tôt possible. Cependant, aucune formule à sa connaissance ne permettait de faire accélérer le temps, et il se doutait qu'il était trop inexpérimenté pour l'étudier, de plus il ne pouvait utiliser la magie pendant ses vacances. Il se saisit du grimoire posé à ses côtés et le posa avec délicatesse sur ses genoux. Ce cadeau ne manquait pas d'originalité et Harry reconnaissait bien en cela Ron. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit une lumière éblouissante l'aveugla momentanément et une nuée de chauve souris surgit des pages, égratignant Harry au passage. A sa grande déception, les pages étaient vides, rêches et froides comme glacées par l'absence de vie. La première portait une insigne : « L'arrivée à Poudlard. » Ainsi, l'histoire ne prendrait début que là. Harry n'en était que soulagé car s'il avait fallu que toute sa vie soit retranscrite entièrement, les passages où il serait avec les Dursley ne feront que réveiller les plus mauvais souvenirs. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne fut pas surpris de ce présent. Ron disait souvent que sa vie à Poudlard était chaque année un peu plus palpitante et qu'il faudrait l'immortaliser en détail pour en faire des best-sellers auprès des sorciers. Sur le coup, l'idée lui avait paru amusante et même intéressante mais à présent, savoir que ce «livre » tombe en de mauvaises mains, pour révéler ses sorties incognitos, le mettait mal à l'aise. De même que prévoir ses sentiments et moments intimes mis à plat sur ses pages(qui peuvent offrir leur secrets à qui veut savoir)était une idée qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le lit. Fixant le plafond, il se surpris à penser à la façon de se débarrasser de ce cadeau presque empoisonné. Il ne pouvait le brûler : Ron s'en rendrait compte. Ni même le laisser ici ou ailleurs car, en tout point, ce grimoire était ensorcelé pour écrire sa vie. Le meilleur moyen d'éviter tout problème était de le garder en permanence, afin d'éviter tout risque de violation de sa vie privée. Brusquement il se redressa. « Comment amener ce truc partout où il irait ? ! ! » Il est si imposant et sûrement composé de quelques 3000 pages, même plus puisqu'il s'en rajoute. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à cacher ou se débarrasser d'un des cadeaux de Ron, son meilleur ami. Il se laissa de nouveaux choir sur le dos. Il trouverait bien une solution avant la rentrée à Poudlard et Hagrid lui donnerait un coup de main, sans que Ron ait vent de l'affaire. Encore moins Hermione, il l'entendait déjà : « Harry, te rends-tu compte de cela ? A Ron, ton meilleur ami ! Il a dû peiner pour t'envoyer et te trouver un tel cadeau. Si je le pouvais, je te donnerais en pâture aux elfes de Poudlard. Ce sont peut-être eux qui ont fabriqué ce bouquin ! Tu devrais embrasser Winky sur les lèvres pour cette pensée ! Et patati et patata. » Non, il valait mieux garder son projet pour lui. Peut-être qu'Hermione ne lui dirait pas cela mais il en mettrait sa main au feu, qu'il n'en était pas loin : elle n'allait tout de même pas l'approuver ! A moins que.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, une lettre d'Hermione arriva par la poste. L'enveloppe ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire au grand soulagement de Harry et à la surprise des Dursley. « Cher Harry, J'ai reçu ta dernière lettre et je pense que tu as tout a fais raison. » Harry poussa un long soupir. « Il ne faut prendre aucun risque : si Malefoy, Rogue ou même pire, un mangemort tombait sur ta vie et donc tes faiblesses, tu ne passerais pas en classe supérieure. » Cette phrase n'étonna pas Harry : pour Hermione, les qualités intellectuelles et l'avenir professionnel étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera une solution adéquate. Ron ne devra pas le savoir : Je le connais bien et à mon avis, il risquerait de gravement s'offenser. Rendez-vous sur le chemin de Traverse, j'ai peut-être une idée.  
  
  
  
Signée Hermione. » Il fallait donc développer ses propres arguments sur la menace que représentait ce livre, en ayant la façon de raisonner d'Hermione, pour que celle-ci soit de son côté. Harry s'en félicita car, pour la première fois de toutes ces vacances d'été, il se sentait bien et soulagé, chez les Dursley qui plus est.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
4°) SYRAMAR.  
  
Hagrid envoya un courrier un peu plus tard et en pleine nuit, il parvint à Harry par voie aérienne. A son grand étonnement, l'animal vint frapper à sa vitre à minuit exactement. « Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous en grève. » Pensa-t-il au moment où il remettait ses lunettes. Dehors, le temps était mauvais, il pleuvait des cordes et le «postier » s'impatientait, donnant des coups de plus en plus violents sur la vitre. « C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'arrive ! » Si les Dursley se réveillaient par sa faute, Harry passerait le reste de la nuit dans son placard, aux parois moisis par l'humidité, entre lesquelles on étouffait de solitude et de colère. L'orage tonnait avec moins de force qu'au début de la soirée, néanmoins la pluie continuait de s'acharner contre les carreaux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les battants, un éclair projeta éphémérement une ombre imposante aux contours grossièrement ciselés. Harry fit un pas en arrière, son c?ur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Dans sa cage, Hedwige émit un cri apeuré. « Chut ! Murmura Harry. Il faut rester calme.Voilà.Et.Ne surtout pas s'affoler. » La chouette fit entendre un gloussement. Harry glissa vers son lit, et à tâtons, réussit à se saisir de sa baguette. Sa cicatrice n'était en rien douloureuse, cela ne pouvait donc pas être Voldemort. Mais qui alors ? Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un seul coup et eut juste le temps de voir l'animal passer sous son bras droit, avant de sentir la pluie lui cingler le visage. Il se hâta de refermer la fenêtre.  
  
Sur la cage d'Hedwige, une créature se lissait tranquillement les écailles. De la taille d'un gnome, la bête avait une tête de dragon, les oreilles de Dobby, le corps d'un reptile, la queue d'une licorne et les ailes du ph?nix. Elle était si repoussante à la lueur de la bougie, qu'elle paraissait intéressante à contempler. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux d'un bleu pénétrant observaient Harry avec la même curiosité que celui-ci. « Tu veux un gros bisou, mon chou ? -AAARRRGG ! ! ! » Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles. Sauf pour Dobby, le voilà face à une créature magique ayant la parole. « Tu.Tu parles ? ! Eh bien quoi, mon chou ? Veux-tu que je miaule ou que je jacasse ? Euh, non monsieur. » A ce moment, la bête ébouriffa le peu de poil qu'elle possédait et étendit ses larges ailes au-dessus de Harry. « Madame, si tu le veux ! Cela ne se voit donc pas ? » Elle lui lança un clin d'?il coquin. Harry se redressa : elle n'avait pas un air méchant. « Alors, mon chou, c'est quoi ton petit nom, dis-moi ? Je m'appelle Harry, Madame. C'est beaucoup mieux. » Elle s'assied sur son croupion et croisa ses pattes sous les yeux effarés d'Hedwige, muette de fureur. «Moi, je me prénomme Syramar : « madame » fait trop vieillot. Syramar ? ! Oui. Cela t'étonne ? Je sais c'est un très joli prénom pour une si jolie.Hum.Mais enfin bon. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, de la part de Hagrid. Hagrid ? ! Oui.Mais enfin, tu fais souvent le perroquet ? Excusez-moi. » Comme par magie, elle sortit un paquet de sous son aile et le lui tendit avec un large sourire. Harry le saisit. « Pardonnez-moi mais. Tu peux me tutoyer mon chou. Bien.Hum.Voilà, Syramar.Tu es quoi ? Je veux dire comme espèce ? Je n'ai jamais vu une créature manier l'art de la magie, avoir la parole et être si polie et bien élevée à la fois. Mais surtout, tu as.comment dire, une dentition humaine. Je suis un être issu au départ de l'imagination humaine. Autrefois, un sorcier trop seul, nous créa, nous les Voules. Les Voules ? ! Oh, pardon ! Hum.Nous sommes des sortilèges contre la solitude et vivons qu'une seule journée. Ainsi, nous parlons et faisons de la magie, apportons des rêves pour distraire celui qui nous a invoqué. Et me voilà ! Hagrid est si seul que cela ? ! Non, non, bien sur que non ! Mais, nous faisons tout, même ce que les autres bêtes ailées ne font pas en ce moment surtout : apporter le courrier ! » Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. A présent, il n'avait plus de questions et parla avec aise à Syramar, qui ne représentait apparemment pas un danger potentiel. Dans le paquet que Hagrid avait envoyé, une lettre lui était destinée et bien que brève, elle ravit Harry. Cher Harry, Bon anniversaire en premier lieu. Tu-sais-qui ne donne plus de nouvelle de lui : aucun signe de vie ! Mais c'est le calme avant la tempête. Le présent que je t'ai offert est un porte-au-loin vers le domicile des Weasley. Dumbledore veut que tu y sois en sécurité et Syramar se chargera de prévenir les Dursley (Mon Dieu !) A l'arrivée, demande à Mrs Weasley de désensorceler le portoloin. Passe une bonne fin de vacances là-bas, porte- toi au mieux. A bientôt !  
  
Hagrid. Au fond de la boîte, Harry aperçut un petit flacon pulvérisateur contenant un liquide couleur kakis. Il portait une étiquette dorée sur laquelle on pouvait lire : « DJAHOA   
  
Ame de parfum. » Bien que Hagrid soit une personne sentimentale au grand c?ur, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un parfum de sa part. Il s'approcha du flacon, afin de mieux l'observer et remarqua alors des morceaux solides qui y flottait, Syramar intervint. « C'est lui qui l'a confectionné. » Souffla-t-elle discrètement. Harry eut un haussement de sourcil. Généralement, lorsque Hagrid fait quelque chose de ses mains, le résultat était imposant, et jamais aussi minuscule. « Il m'a dit que c'était à base d'essence d'une plante très rare qu'il avait commencé à cultiver. Bien sûr, ceci n'est qu'un échantillon.Il voulait que tu sois le premier à en profiter et cela le si heureux ! Par contre, une chose s'est produite dès qu'il a entamé son activité : son chien s'est évanoui dans un hurlement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. » Il y eut un imposant silence avant que se décide enfin. « Il faut que je rassemble mes affaires, déclara-t-il soudain. Je suis si pressé de rejoindre les Weasley ! Cependant. HARRY ! ! ! » La voix de l'oncle Vernon résonna dans toute sa chambre, à lui faire mal aux tympans. Syramar indiqua l'heure inscrite sur le réveil : 8h30. «Notre conversation fut si passionnante, que je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure ! C'est le petit-déjeuner.Je ne peux pas partir tout de suite, je risquerai de m'attirer les foudres d'Oncle Vernon, mais l'envie de partir me démange. » Il regarda l'oiseau. « Départ à 10h00 ; Je compte sur toi pour leur annoncer ce qui sera pour eux je pense un heureux événement. Mais, en douceur : ils réagiront mal face à ton apparence. - Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Hagrid m'a effectivement mise en garde contre ce genre d'individus. Je ferais preuve d'un tact hors du commun. »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, c fini. ! Le titre du chapitre 5 : Retour au terrier 


	5. Chapitres 5 et 6

Alors, voilà, le chapitre 3 de la fic le Poudlard Fou de Mélinda. Mais, à la suite des remarques des revieweurs, j'ai décidée, avec, bien sûre, l'accord de mon amie, de "prolonger" un peu, en postant, non seulement le chapitre5 : Retour au Terrier, mais aussi le chapitre 6 : Une rencontre fortuite. Ca allonge pas beaucoup plus mais, c'est toujours mieux que rien. ! Si ce système vous plaît, je continuerai comme ça, en fonction du bon vouloir de Mél., dont j'attends toujours les chapitres suivant le 8. ! D'ailleurs, je sais, de source sûre que, par la suite, les chapitres seront plus long. !  
  
Donc, merci, pour elle, à Shinji pour sa review. !  
  
Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR, la fic est à Mélinda.  
  
Titre : le Poudlard fou (par contre, je préviens que c'est très long à se mettre en place.)  
  
Auteur : Mélinda  
  
Bon, allez, bonne lecture !  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
5°) RETOUR AU TERRIER.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, il tombait dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives, entraîné par le flacon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé la magie. A présent, Harry se sentait à sa place et appréciait réellement ces quelques instants : plus que quelques secondes et il retrouverait enfin sa vraie «famille », après ses propres parents. Alors qu'il savourait encore ce moment de liberté, Harry heurta violemment le sol et sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Le flacon roula hors de sa portée. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était allongé sur le dos et remarqua 6 visages familiers de la famille Weasley penchés au-dessus de lui. Si peu d'espace subsistait entre leur chevelure qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles formaient une auréole rousse. « Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Mais oui, c'est Harry POTTER ! Il faudrait plus qu'une simple chute pour le tuer. Mettons-le sur pied. A trois, OK ? » 4 paires de bras s'enroulèrent tout autour de son buste et le tinrent debout. Encore sonné, Harry vit la pièce tourner pendant un instant encore.  
  
« Houlà ! Harry reprends-toi ! S'écria Ron. Ne l'embêtes donc pas. Souffla Ginny. Excusez-moi, je.j'ai perdu l'habitude. Hoqueta Harry en titubant. Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. S'empressa Mrs Weasley. Fred, Georges ! Asseyez- le ici.Voilà. Tout va bien ? Oui, merci. » Des cookies et un peu de lait lui furent apportés pour le réconforter de son arrivée brutale. « Il nous reste à peine 3 jours, Harry, indiqua Ron. Mais assez pour que tu nous racontes ce qui c'était passé avec Tu-Sais-Qui, l'année dernière ! Enfin, Ron ! ! Tu ne vois pas. Non, laissez, Mrs Weasley. Mais enfin, Harry. Vraiment, çà va aller. Ce fut un moment terrible et douloureux, mais Ron reste mon meilleur ami, et il faut affronter le présent. Voldemort est revenu mais j'aurai mes amis pour me soutenir. Cela ne me dérange vraiment pas de leur faire part de ma mésaventure. Bien. » Mrs Weasley perdit soudain ses couleurs et s'en retourna à ses fourneaux. Discrètement, elle se saisit d'un torchon à proximité et y enfouit son visage. Ron s'approcha un peu plus de Harry et murmura à son oreille. « L'année dernière, elle a appris la mort de ce pauvre Diggory à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui. Depuis elle ne cesse de supposer que tu aurais pu être à sa place et elle pleure comme çà chaque jour au coin de la cheminée. Elle raconte aussi qu'avec SON retour, tu es en constant danger de mort. Ta perte créerait un vide chez maman. » Harry observa Mrs Weasley. Il est vrai que depuis sa première année à Poudlard, elle tenait une grande place dans sa vie, presque autant que Ron. Si elle venait à disparaître, ce serait comme la mort de sa seconde mère, alors il devinait assez le mal qu'elle appréhendait depuis. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour le lui expliquer, alors Harry se leva et s'arrêta en face d'elle. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. « Oh, Harry ! - Ne vous inquiétez plus, madame. IL ne me fait pas peur, vous savez. » Ils sentirent alors un léger picotement au niveau du ventre. « Coquecigrue ! Que fais-tu encore là ? » Ron, Harry et les autres se mirent à rire en apercevant le petit crâne dégarni de l'oiseau émerger du tablier. « Depuis qu'ils sont tous en grève, il n'arrête pas de venir se réfugier dans la poche de mon tablier ! Se plaignit Mrs Weasley. - Il s'en veut sûrement, déclara Ron. Poster était une vraie passion pour lui, même si son travail laissait à désirer. » La tête légèrement inclinée, Coquecigrue était réellement essoufflé. « Apparemment, vous l'avez étouffé. » Lança Fred, pleurant de rire. L'après-midi fut très agréable pour toute la famille. Mr Weasley et Percy étaient très occupés au ministère de la magie, de ce fait ils rentrèrent très tard après le dîner. Dans leur chambre, Ron et Harry discutèrent allègrement jusqu'à une heure d'autant plus tardive. « Percy est devenu fou depuis qu'il a su que les Croupton Père et Fils avaient trouvé la mort. Dès lors, il a décidé de reprendre lui seul la direction. Quant à Fudge, on entend plus parler de lui, apparemment lui aussi serait en train de perdre la tête. Tu as des nouvelles de Rita Skeeter ? Hermione l'a relâché et depuis, elle n'écrit plus pour la gazette des sorciers. Ah ? Oui, elle a pris la fuite et, à ce qu'il paraît, elle serait Mangemort. Voyons, c'est totalement absurde ! Comme tu le dis, mais le fait est qu'elle ne réapparaît plus ! Après tout, cela se comprend, son secret à été découvert.Qui aurait pu se douter que cette Rita Skeeter obtenait ces scoops grâce à sa faculté de se transformer en bestiole ? Et Dumbledore ? Papa dit que la presque totalité du ministère s'est rangée à ses idées. Ils essaient ensemble de rallier les géants, détraqueurs et autres créatures magiques à leur cause. Mais Voldemort ne se montre toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? Qui sait, il peut se soulever à tout moment. Personne ne peut prévoir les desseins du seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être ou peut-être pas.Il attend sûrement le moment le plus inattendu pour renverser tout le pays. Oui.le moment où personne ne se doutera de rien. Mais, tu seras là comme toujours. Ce ne sera peut-être pas moi qui le fera tomber cette fois !Les seules fois où j'ai dû avoir à lui faire face, il ne se trouvait pas en passe de combattre lui-même ou alors j'ai eu un coup de chance. Ouais, un sacré coup de chance alors ! » Et, de suppositions en suppositions, ils ne s'endormirent qu'à l'aube.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
6°) UNE RENCONTRE FORTUITE.  
  
Le jour qui précédait la veille de la Rentrée arriva. Ainsi, Harry et les Weasley essayaient de profiter au maximum du peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Sirius n'avait toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles : peut-être craignait-il des représailles par la poste. Néanmoins, Harry savait qu'il faisait son possible pour le joindre et, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, supervisait une rentrée en sécurité à Poudlard.  
  
Une fois le portoloin désensorcelé, le liquide confectionné par Hagrid s'avérait être plus un répulsif qu'un parfum. Ron qui avait voulu l'essayer en premier, s'était brusquement évanoui. Et comme Ginny, les jumeaux et Harry se trouvaient avec lui, ils s'endormirent tous pendant une bonne heure. Bien que le jet de «parfum » soit d'à peine une goutte, Harry et Ron (protégés d'un masque ) degnomèrent le jardin en une pulvérisation. Mrs Weasley qui l'avait utilisé par simple curiosité, arborait à présent une tête de gobelin et parlait couramment leur langue. Depuis, elle cherchait un sort pour annuler les effets et ainsi ne pas avoir à sortir dans un tel état. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir abondamment et, alors que la pluie continuait inlassablement à crépiter sur les carreaux, Ron et Harry décidèrent de s'installer face à la cheminée. « Où sont allés les autres dans un temps pareil ? Demanda Harry. Ils sont en chemin pour acheter une nouvelle tenue à Ginny, l'une de ses robes ses malencontreusement fait emporter par la mini-tempête prototype des jumeaux. Où en sont leurs affaires, au fait ? Ils avaient un tel désir de diriger leur propre magasin. Ils ne se sont tout de même pas arrêtés en si bon chemin, n'est-ce pas ? Tant et si bien que maman gagne en vieillesse chaque jour que Dieu fait ! Je crois que leurs farces ont eu beaucoup de succès car ils ont amassé une sacrée tonne d'argent ! (Les 1000 gallions donnés par Harry l'année précédente.) Maman en a eut le souffle coupé devant tant de richesses mais quand ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient m'acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée, elle a minimisé la punition à des travaux de jardin. Je pense que leur projet de magasin se met en place en cachette. Ils ne sont plus si sûrs à présent. Fit observer Ron. Peut-être que Mrs Weasley avait un tout autre avenir pour eux et cela, bien qu'ils aient toujours été taquins, les a fait réfléchir ? Ce serait une des raisons. Peut-être même, qu'ils commencent à ressentir le besoin de revenir dans le droit chemin et suivre une voie plus.intellectuelle ? Tu plaisantes ? Fred et Georges, je. » A ce moment, le temps sembla se geler autour de lui. Ron restait comme toujours attentif à la conversation et les pendules se figèrent. La température avait baissé de plusieurs degrés et Harry pouvait voir sa respiration se condenser au contact de l'air ambiant, bien que le feu ait augmenté de densité dans le foyer. Et là, au milieu des flammes dansantes, la tête de Sirius émergea. Harry se leva, il sentait que cela serait l'une des rares fois où il le verrait. « Harry ! » Sa voix se répercuta en un écho désagréable et, bien qu'elle soit suave et enjouée à la fois, Harry voyait que Voldemort provoquait déjà par son absence douteuse, le début d'un chaos chez les sorciers. Le visage creusé et ridé presque, Sirius semblait plus fatigué que jamais. « Bonjour, Sirius. Quoi de neuf ? Je ne te dirais pas que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Harry. Je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps. Dumbledore et le ministère ont donné l'autorisation de geler brièvement le temps pour que l'on évite le courrier posté. Comment va Dumbledore ? Je crois que cela n'est plus de son âge. Il a pris un sacré coup de vieux depuis. Surmené, occupé, il ne peut que donner des conseils bien avisés. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un homme solide au caractère déterminé, il a connu plus grave dans sa longue vie. Si l'on pouvait LE détruire avec un sort ou un maléfice même très difficile à appliquer ! Il cause autour de lui tant de peine et d'ennuis ! ! Tu te doutes néanmoins que serait une solution plus qu'utopique, tu as déjà de l'expérience en la matière.La rentrée se passera en douceur, Harry. Beaucoup de personnes veilleront à ta sécurité où que tu sois. Evites les sorties nocturnes ou imprévues, promis ? Oui. Pas de présence des mangemorts non plus ? A part ceux qui sont coupables de trahison, tous ceux que l'on soupçonnent mènent une vie plus que normale. En effet, tout se passe chez eux. On a donc aucune piste, il faut attendre. » Le temps reprenait peu à peu son cours à présent et Sirius adressa un dernier sourire à Harry. «Bon anniversaire, écoutes ton instinct. » Ces dernières paroles furent à demi étouffées .  
  
A l'heure du dîner, Perçy et Mr Weasley comptaient toujours parmi les absents, ainsi que Charlie et Bill qui, eux, donnaient régulièrement des nouvelles. Ce soir là, Mrs Weasley avait préparé une dinde aux marrons, le plat favoris de ses enfants. « Alors, Harry, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant, as-tu déjà goûté à cela ? Non, d'habitude, chez moi, ce sont des plats simples et en temps de fête, je suis envoyé dans ma chambre.A Poudlard, non plus on a pas de ce plat. Mais j'admet qu'il est plus que délicieux. Ah, ces Dustbin («poubelle » en français), quels gens honteux ! C'est : Dursley, madame. Rectifia Harry. Peu m'importe. »Lança-t-elle. A l'autre bout de la table, Fred et Georges riaient sous cape. Harry conclus qu'ils avaient, aussi bien que lui, compris le jeu de mots de leur mère, qu'il trouvait très ingénieux par ailleurs, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Le dîner se déroulait jusqu'alors dans la bonne humeur: Ginny, Harry, Ron et Mrs Weasley en grande discussion et les jumeaux qui eux semblaient perdus dans leurs vastes projets. « Qui veut goûter au dessert ? Tout le monde, je l'espère. C'est de la crème brûlée ! Merci maman, mais.non merci. » Fred et Georges quittèrent la table au moment où les crèmes brûlées furent apportées. « C'est un peu étrange. D'autant plus qu'ils raffolent de ce met. Murmura Mrs Weasley. Dit, m'man, intervint subitement Ron, la crème commence à avoir un drôle d'aspect ! Il a raison. »Approuva Ginny. Ils se penchèrent alors tous sur leur assiette et virent, à leur grand étonnement, une énorme bulle verte se former lentement à sa surface. « Qu'est-ce. »Commença Mrs Weasley avant qu'une odeur pestilentielle soit lâchée en un pet résonnant. Dans l'escalier, Fred et Georges étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant les convives s'étouffer et se précipiter hors de la salle. « UNE DE VOS INVENTIONS ? ! ! ! Hurla leur mère. VOUS ALLEZ VOIR ! ! » Le résultat ne se voulut pas aussi joyeux : la bourse de galions d'or leur fut arrachée de force (à l'aide de la magie maternelle) sans que les jumeaux aient pu réagir. « Et dites-vous bien que je ne me déciderai pas à la rendre avant Noël ! Et on ne discute pas ou se sera pour le Jour de l'An ! ! »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, fini. ! Bon, alors, titre du chapitre 7 : Djahoa et boîte à ridicule.  
  
Bon, j'préviens, ça met beaucoup de temps à se mettre en place. ! En fait, j'crois bien que Mél en est au vingtième chapitre et qu'elle vient à peine de lancer son "Poudlard fou". ! Enfin, on verra bien. ! 


End file.
